Reckoner (Kane's Wrath)
Basic Reckoner CNCKW_Reckoner_Upgrade.jpg Reckoner upgrade with Dozer blades CNCKW_Reckoner_Bunker.jpg Basic Reckoner bunker CNCKW_Reckoner_Bunker_Upgrade.jpg Reckoner bunker upgrade with Dozer blades |faction = Nod Black Hand Marked of Kane |role = APC/bunker |useguns = *Passenger firing ports *Dozer blade (upgrade) |tier = 2 |hp = *2200 *2530 (upgrade) *3700 (deploy) *4255 (deploy) (upgrade) |armortype = *Heavy (100% Cannon, 75% Rocket, 50% Grenade, 55% Gun, 1% Sniper) (mobile) *Heavy (25% Cannon, 19% Rocket, 13% Grenade, 14% Gun, 1% Sniper) (deployed) |cost = $900 |time = 0:09 |produced = Nod War Factory |req = Operations Center |landspeed = 120 |ability = Deploys into a bunker Drop Off |upgrades = Dozer blades |notes = Garrisoned infantry cannot fire out of the Reckoner until it deploys. While moving, the Reckoner can house two squads, while deployed, it can house three. The Reckoner can be promoted by making it run over infantry units. }} The Reckoner is an armoured personnel carrier of the Brotherhood appearing in Kane's Wrath. Background A useful element within Nod's arsenal, the Reckoner is a troop transport unit, much like the GDI Guardian APC. However, unlike its counterpart, it is half-tracked, more heavily armored, one of the fastest ground units in the game, has a larger transport capacity and is capable of permanently deploying into a frontline battle bunker. When the Reckoner receives too much damage, the unit will automatically deploy, transforming into a bunker. However, the Reckoner cannot be repacked once the it is deployed, so the decision to deploy must be considered beforehand. Prior to deployment, the two infantry squads within cannot fire their weapons, and the Reckoner is unarmed - quite useless for direct assault (with the exception of optional Dozer Blades). Once deployed, however, the Reckoner unpacks into a bunker, gaining enough space for a third squad to occupy it, and all three squads inside the Reckoner can fire out of its hull. The Reckoner was replaced by a next generation version by the time of the Ascension Conflict. Abilities Upgrades Game unit It can not be ungarrisoned, meaning that all troops inside the Reckoner will be absolutely safe from being expelled instantly by Buzzers, Grenadier Squads, Tiberium troopers, Black Hand troopers, Corrupters, Flame tanks or even Purifiers. When a deployed Reckoner is destroyed, all of its garrisoned infantry are also killed (similar to the GDI Guardian APC and unlike Garrisonable Structures). The deployed unupgraded Reckoner can take around 8 hits from a Scrin Storm Column (10 with the Dozer Blades upgrade) from full health, which makes it one of the best Nod units to attack it when garrisoned with the right infantry. As a mixed blessing, the deployed Reckoner is not considered a structure, meaning it cannot be repaired like other defenses, but if deployed near a War Factory, it will be automatically repaired. When three are positioned near a War Factory with two rocket infnatry and a single regular infantry in each one, they make an extremely effective defense against all but artillery. Even epic units can take heavy damage if the infantry are of heroic veterancy. It is important for every Nod Commander to remember that Reckoners carry 2 squads normally, but 3 when deployed. It may be prudent to bring extra infantry to fully garrison the Reckoners once they are deployed, depending on the situation. Reckoners are very resilient once they deploy, but have much weaker armor when undeployed. Therefore, they are best deployed taking minimal or no damage, as opposed to taking enough that they automatically deploy themselves - this way, they have as much health as possible as well as good damage resistance. With the Dozer blades upgrade, the Reckoner will be able to clear mines and crush heavy infantry, such as zone troopers. It also gains veterancy quite quickly when forced to run over infantry, capable of getting heroic after running over only a few squads, thus enabling a Reckoner to be placed far from a war factory, or if used by regular Nod or Marked of Kane, can be stealthed and placed in a position where it impedes enemy movement. Note that it is too heavy to be carried by the Carryall, unlike the lighter GDI APC. The Reckoner is the best choice for transporting Nod Soldiers (especially Saboteurs) across the battlefield instead of Call for Transport, because of the Reckoner's speed and armor make it can survive longer than the slow and vulnerable Nod Carryall. However, it cannot traverse over difficult terrain such as cliffs and chasms. Note that even the deployed Reckoner can be crushed by heavy walkers or tanks, as well as Epic Units. Quotes Creation *''The reckoning has come!'' *''Reckoner here!'' *''Ready to go!'' *''They'll have to reckon with me!'' *''It's reckoning time!'' Select *''A force to reckon with!'' *''Reckoner here!'' *''Wheels of steel!'' *''Reckoner!'' Moving *''Let's hit the road!'' *''Moving out!'' *''Moving in the front!'' *''No one will stop me!'' *''On my way!'' *''Protecting Kane's servants!'' *''Reckoner on the move!'' *''Taking position!'' *''We're on the move!'' *''Here we go!'' *''Let's hit the front!'' Deploy *''Final destination!'' *''Last stop!'' *''Deploying!'' *''End of the line!'' Retreating *''Let's get outta here!'' *''Need support!'' *''Returning to base!'' *''Under fire!'' *''We're taking a pounding!'' Gallery KW_Reckoner_concept.jpg|Concept art Reckoner_whitebg.png|Render KW_Reckoner_render_2.jpg|Render KW_Reckoner_Render.jpg|Render KW_Recnocker_Bunker_with_The_Enlightened.jpg|Bunker Reckoner with The Enlightened Videos File:Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Reckoner%27s_quotes|Reckoner quotes Trivia The Reckoner is strikingly similiar in functionality to the Battle Bus from Zero Hour, with the exception that the Battle Bus cannot deploy into a bunker at will. References Category:Kane's Wrath Nod Arsenal Category:Kane's Wrath vehicles